


shot thru the heart

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sickfic, Students, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: минхо казалось, что с тем количеством детей, которое есть у него дома, и животных — в общаге, он был готов уже к чему угодно. когда с температурой слегли шестеро из них, минхо всё ещё мог с этим справиться. но когда с температурой слёг ещё и чан, минхо подумал, что ещё немного — и он двинет крышей.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	shot thru the heart

**Author's Note:**

> ура снова сикфики, я хотела сделать это традицией каждого ноября, как и мой рождественский сезон, но в прошлом году у меня ничего не получилось, а в этом я не успела до конца ноября. в любом случае, камбэкаюсь с этим через год и с небольшим опозданием 
> 
> флафф в жанрах стоит не просто так, вы предупреждены
> 
> минхо ангел а феликс это любимый ребёнок минхо не трогайте меня не-

Первым вирус в дом принёс Феликс, но первым, кто стал распространять его, был не он. Разумеется, ведь Феликс ответственный и всегда заботится в первую очередь о других и только потом о себе, поэтому он ходил по общежитию в маске, регулярно проветривал комнату и купил упаковку одноразовой посуды специально для себя. И с первого дня начал лечиться. Следующим, кто умудрился от него заразиться и в последствии начал заражать других, был Джисон. От вопроса, как он смог это сделать, если Феликс предпринял всё, что в его силах, чтобы этого не произошло, он всячески уклонялся и менял тему. От вопроса, куда делся кимчи Феликса, который он оставлял для себя в холодильнике несколько дней назад, — тоже.

Ну и началось. Следующим простуду подцепил Чонин, так как живёт с Джисоном в одной комнате. Потом Хёнджин, потому что съехал к ним из старой комнаты, когда выяснилось, что Чан и Минхо начали встречаться (что они отрицали и скрывали очень долгое время). Так же поступил и Сынмин. И это был момент, когда Минхо забил тревогу, поэтому четверых простуженных временно переселили в одну комнату. Но череда обмена микробами продолжилась, со временем заболели и Сынмин с Чанбином, и когда шесть человек из восьми в их блоке слегли с температурой, Минхо и Чан не знали, что им делать. Лечить-то детей им как-то надо.

Поэтому на следующий день Минхо по дороге из универа зашёл в аптеку и накупил лекарств на шестерых человек, ощущая такой прилив материнских чувств, что решил, что деньги за них будет вычитать со всех не сейчас, а когда они поправятся. А Чану поручил купить масок и пластиковой посуды на всех, а по приходе домой прибраться, проветрить все комнаты и заварить всем малиновый чай (и мятно-ромашковый — для Минхо). Но когда он вернулся домой сам с целым пакетом лекарств в руках и рюкзаком за спиной, то решил, что попал в ад. Общая комната утонула в скомканных салфетках и какофонии из чихов, кашля и соплей, а на диване у стены сидели пять участников оркестра с дирижёром в лице Хёнджина, который сподвиг всех дышать над кастрюлями с картошкой. 

Первой мыслью Минхо было _«класс, теперь ещё и картошку покупать»._

Второй мыслью Минхо было то, что он убьёт Чана, если тот ещё не умер сам. Почему после того, как Уджин переехал, единственным человеком с функционирующей клеткой мозга в этом проклятом доме оказался он один? 

Минхо проходит на кухню, ставит на стол пакет ~~с пакетами~~ , сбрасывает на пол рюкзак и возвращается в комнату, аккуратно подходит к Хёнджину со спины, наклоняется к нему и очень тихо и ласково (слишком тихо и ласково для Минхо, про себя отмечает Хёнджин) спрашивает: 

— Хёнджин-а, а где Чанни-хён? 

Хёнджин, усмехаясь и говоря немного в нос, отвечает: 

— Умирает в вашей комнате. 

Минхо благодарит его за ответ (читать как за то, что сдал Чана с потрохами) и уходит выяснять а какого, собственно, хуя.

Он находит Чана лежащим на своей кровати в окружении таких же скомканных салфеток, в двух худи, завернувшимся в одеяло и в плед. Он приветствует Минхо громким чихом, пока тот морщится и закрывает за собой дверь. Они оба молча смотрят друг на друга в течение секунд десяти, прежде чем Минхо спрашивает: 

— Ты серьёзно?   
— Прости-и-и, — Чан тянет в нос и чихает ещё раз, из-за чего Минхо вздыхает и сжимает переносицу, — я не знаю, как это вышло, они какие-то слишком заразные.  
— И ты, Брут? Ты же у нас самый зожник.   
— Так вот я и говорю, что не знаю, я в последний раз болел в девятом классе школы.

Минхо вздыхает ещё раз и понимает, что в таком случае Чану, должно быть, сейчас действительно хреново, поэтому когда он видит, как тот начинает неуклюже выпутываться из кокона одеял, говоря, что он сейчас встанет и всё сделает, Минхо останавливает его и незлобно бросает «да лежи уже», прежде чем выйти из комнаты. 

Минхо стоит на кухне и заваривает для всех порошки с лекарством, а для себя — чай, думая о том, что ещё раз в магазин сходить, а ещё убраться и домашку сделать надо, когда на телефон приходит уведомление. В групчат их группы кидают скрин нового расписания и добавляют, что перестановка пар произошла из-за того, что один из преподов, которому как раз завтра надо было сдавать реферат, уехал в командировку. Что означает также то, что делать Минхо на завтра нужно всё ещё много, но теперь как минимум в два с половиной раза меньше, чем предполагалось до этого. 

Минхо, в чуть более приподнятом теперь настроении, раздаёт каждому по чашке, уносит на кухню кастрюли с картошкой, собирает салфетки по комнате, гладит Феликса по голове, когда тот предлагает ему помощь, и разгоняет всех по своим комнатам если не заниматься каким-то делом, то хотя бы отлёживаться и спать, проветривает кухню и гостевую и возвращается к себе, вручая Чану такую же чашку с лекарством, капли для носа, маску и ещё один плед со своей кровати. Чан выбирается из своей берлоги, которую успел соорудить за всё это время, чтобы забрать у Минхо все вещи, поднимает на него самый благодарный и любящий взгляд, который Минхо когда-либо видел (даже больше, чем когда Минхо притащил в общагу белого котёнка с голубыми глазами и сказал, что его зовут Чанни и теперь он живёт с ними) и говорит, что Минхо ангел. Минхо даже смущается из-за этого на какой-то момент, потому быстро отворачивается и садится за стол. 

Как бы Минхо ни возмущался, на самом деле у него есть практически инстинктивное желание о ком-нибудь заботиться. А лучше обо всех сразу. Поэтому сначала у него было три кошки (уже четыре, потому что оказалось, что Чанни — девочка, поэтому он отвёз её домой к трём другим своим кошкам и навещает их каждые выходные, а через раз — и Чан вместе с ним), а теперь у него семеро детей. 

Чан тоже ребёнок, причём самый большой из всех. Не только по возрасту, но и по ребячеству.

И этот ребёнок сегодня не даст ему позаниматься.

Минхо чувствует тяжесть чужих рук на своих плечах и следом — поцелуй, опускающийся на участок кожи на плече, незакрытый тканью толстовки. Тоже чановой, кстати. Он виснет у Минхо на плечах, сцепляя руки в замок и обнимая его со спины, и Минхо уже собирается открыть рот, чтобы запротестовать, как Чан прижимается к его шее и шепчет: 

— Я люблю тебя. 

И все слова остаются там же, куда упало его сердце в этот момент.

Он улыбается то ли от того, как смешно звучит голос Чана во время насморка, то ли из-за признания, то ли оттого, как сильно любит его тоже. Ужасно, до одури, до дрожи — дорожит им и любит его так, что, наверное, действительно даже смешно.

Он улыбается и спрашивает всего-то:   
— Что ты хочешь?  
Чан пожимает плечами:  
— Ничего. Просто хочу смотреть на тебя, — и вздыхает так тяжело. — Хочу смотреть на тебя всю свою жизнь. 

На этот раз тяжело вздыхает уже Минхо:   
— Чан, мне надо заниматься. Из-за того, что я весь день пробегал, я ничего ещё не сделал.  
Но Чан продолжает.   
— Ты такой красивый. Изнутри и снаружи, самый-самый красивый на свете, во всей вселенной и за пределами. Самый заботливый и самый добрый.   
У Минхо от этих слов болезненно режет под рёбрами.   
— Я снова хочу рисовать тебя, как тогда, и писать тебе стихи и песни, потому что их для тебя никогда не будет достаточно.

Всё, на самом деле, было не так романтично, как Чан об этом говорит. Ну, или это только Чан был романтичной частью завязывавшихся тогда у них отношений. Всё началось, когда в комнату влетел невменяемый Джисон, с порога обвещая:   
— Пиздец, ребят, к нам подселили нового парня.   
— А почему пиздец? — поинтересовался Сынмин.   
— Он очень красивый.

Чан тогда не придал особого значения его словам, ровно до того момента, пока не увидел Минхо своими глазами. И все стали шутить и до сих пор шутят о том, что Чан запал на него с самых первых секунд их самой первой встречи. Чан действительно рисовал его и написал ему песню (и не какой-нибудь сопливый рэп о любви, а действительно классную) и даже несколько стихов, которые так и не стали лириксами песен, потому что если умеешь и если хочется, то почему бы и нет? Правда, показал он их Минхо только после того, как они стали встречаться. Что тоже, кстати, очень интересная история, но уже другая. 

К внезапным признаниям Чана на ровном месте Минхо привык (но в хорошем смысле). Чан впервые сказал, что любит его, когда у Минхо выдался очень неудачный день, и Чан зашёл на кухню как раз в тот момент, когда Минхо уронил на пол (уже вторую, как выяснилось позже) чашку. Первая чашка была его, но вторая — Чана, да ещё и к тому же его любимая. Так вот Чан сидел рядом с ним на корточках и помогал ему собирать осколки с пола, а потом внезапно улыбнулся, посмотрев на насупившегося и надутого Минхо, покачал головой и сказал: 

— Блин, я люблю тебя. 

Так, что Минхо порезал ладонь от неожиданности. 

Так вот к этому Минхо привык. И к тому, что Чан липучка, тоже. И к его романтичному поэтизму. Только было сейчас кое-что, чего обычный Чан раньше никогда бы не сделал. Отвлекал бы других от работы и срочных дел, которые им нужно выполнить. 

И Минхо понял.

Чан не пьёт. Типа, вообще. Во-первых потому, что да, зожник, но во-вторых ещё и потому, что из-за алкоголя ему дико плохо. Да, всем бывало хуёво после неудачно смешанной или подобранной алкашки так, что блевали потом с балкона десятого этажа, но Чан может умереть даже после литровой бутылки пива. Серьёзно, без шуток, проверяли. Поэтому Минхо ловит себя на мысли, что если он смог избежать пьяных признаний, бредовых идей и вторжения в личное пространство (хотя какое оно уже личное) от него за фактом того, что Чан не пьёт, то, по всей видимости, мозг у него начинает разлагаться во время болезни. И происходит то же самое.

Минхо понимает, что у него нет совершенно никаких перспектив, ему нужно хотя бы делать домашку и вовремя закрывать все долги, раз в посещаемость у него не очень получается, да и к тому же если Чан от него сейчас не отклеится, Минхо тоже заболеет, и вообще. Но ему так тепло и уютно в чужих руках, потому что толстовки у Чана тёплые, но сам Чан ещё теплее. И ещё уютнее, и ещё мягче. И оттолкнуть его у Минхо не хватает ни совести, ни сил. Хотя сейчас от Чана вообще валит жаром, как от печки. 

Минхо впервые стал таскать его вещи, когда Чан улетел домой практически на месяц. Он звонил Минхо каждый вечер, и вот в один из таких, когда дома без него стало особенно одиноко и холодно (потому что все остальные тоже периодически уезжали по своим домам, Феликс полетел вместе с Чаном, а Минхо к себе ездил всего на несколько дней), на вопрос Чана _«что делаешь?»_ он лениво ответил: _«Скучаю. Мёрзну»._ И тогда Чан сказал ему: 

_— Можешь встать и подойти к шкафу? Возьми оттуда мою толстовку с Овервотчем, она самая тёплая. Надевай._

Она оказалась не только самая тёплая, но ещё и самая большая. Минхо так и проходил в ней до самого конца каникул, пока Чан не вернулся, нося её с шортами и длинными тёплыми носками, белыми с радужной полоской, которые подарил Феликс на прошлое Рождество. А ещё он тогда от стресса пошёл и ёбнул волосы в белый. Ну ладно, не совсем от стресса, он давно это планировал. Чану он об этом рассказал, но сбрасывать фотки отказался, возвращайся, мол, тогда скорее, если хочешь посмотреть. И Чан вернулся, одним из этих самых холодных одиноких вечеров, бросил сумку в коридоре и пошёл на кухню, с первого раза угадав местонахождение Минхо, застав его сидящим на столе перед телевизором с тарелкой рамёна в руках. И самым первым инстинктом Чана было подлететь к нему и обнять, поднимая в воздух (хорошо, что первым инстинктом Минхо было отставить тарелку с рамёном, когда он заметил Чана боковым зрением) и кружа, вынуждая Минхо обвить его ногами, чтобы не упасть, и вцепиться в него руками, потому что он боится высоты, выкрикивая вперемешку со смехом по очереди то _«Чан, ты холодный!»_ , то _«пустипустипусти»._

Чан ставит его на пол, продолжая разглядывать, подмечая детали и раскрывая для себя новые факты, типа того, что из-за белой краски волосы Минхо стали теперь более пушистыми, когда не уложены, или то, что толстовки Чана ему слишком широкие, так что немного сползают с плеча. И что Чан и так называл Минхо ангелом чаще, чем дышал, но увидев его с белыми волосами, все остальные ангелы, вероятно, остались безработными. 

— Чего лыбишься?  
— Ты похож на ангела.  
— А ты похож на того, кто хочет получить пизды. Почему не сказал, что приедешь? Мы бы тебя встретили. И где Феликс? Ты что, потерял моего любимого сына?   
Чан усмехается:  
— Феликс послезавтра прилетит, мы должны были вместе, но я захотел вернуться раньше, поэтому взял другой рейс. Не сказал как раз потому, что хотел увидеть твоё удивлённое лицо.   
Минхо закатывает глаза, Чан возвращает предыдущую тему:  
— Серьёзно, тебе так идёт.   
Минхо усмехается и уточняет:  
— Что именно: цвет волос или твоя толстовка?   
— Всё. Тебе удивительно идёшь ты сам. 

Минхо позволяет себе расслабиться и откинуться назад, чтобы Чан мог обнять его крепче, и запускает руку в его волосы, улыбаясь тому, как Чан отзывается на этот жест и ластится к нему, как кот. Уже его пятый. Но когда Чан тянется к нему за поцелуем, он кладёт эту ладонь ему на лицо.   
— Нет. Никаких поцелуев. Не надо было заболевать.   
И до Чана, кажется, только теперь доходит, что:  
— То есть совсем никаких поцелуев...  
— Пока не вылечишься.   
— Тогда иди ко мне и обними меня.   
— А ты сделаешь за меня мою домашку.   
— Идёт.  
— Чан, нет. 

Минхо договаривается с ним на то, что, как только он сделает все дела, всё остальное время потратит на Чана. Тот нехотя, но соглашается. Но когда спустя два с половиной часа монотонных заданий и дополнительной беготни по общежитию Минхо заканчивает, он обнаруживает Чана уснувшим, свернувшись в клубок под горой из пледов и одеял так, что остались видны только лоб и глаза. Минхо присаживается рядом и кладёт ладонь ему на лоб, проверяя на глаз (на руку?..) температуру. В следующий момент Чан открывает глаза и, несколько раз моргнув и потянувшись под одеялами, щурится на падающий за окном снег. Первый снег в этом году. Он обращает на это внимание Минхо, а затем добавляет сонно:  
— Пора ставить ёлку.   
Минхо поворачивает голову и невесомо улыбается.  
— Да, точно.   
— В этом году у меня будет лучший рождественский подарок.   
Минхо поворачивается обратно и улыбается шире, оставляя поцелуй на чановом виске.  
— А у меня декабрьское чудо.

**Author's Note:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_294


End file.
